


hedgehog

by zzzsarah



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, i also got a d lol, i made this as a joke lol, i wrote this in 7th grade, im also not part of the sonic fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzsarah/pseuds/zzzsarah
Summary: i wrote this in 7th grade for a creative writing assignment.i turned this shit in for a fucking grade





	hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> please upvote me. i didn't get detention for nothing

hedgehog

by Sarah Adelman

 

Her name tells of how it was with her.  
She is like hedgehog.  
small.  
smaller than a car  
or a very large dog.

hedgehog are blue.  
blue are her feelings when she is sad  
blue like blue raspberry flavored stuff  
Blue.  
her feelings are often the color of the flag of Sweden  
Blue.  
But Swedish flag is also yellow  
and yellow is happy color

hedgehog are fast.  
slightly faster than a parked car  
faster than the beat to 90’s R&B  
faster than a 10 minute mile time

I am hedgehog.

gotta go fast.


End file.
